The Royal Houses of the Emirates
Royal Houses Royal Houses are all Very Wealthy, Powerful and Influential controllers of Emirates. There are an altogether of Eleven Royal Houses (Twelve if you include the Democratic Keepers of Riyadh) Three of the Houses descend from Old Valyria (V) , three are from the Mesopotamia (M), four from Persian cultures (P) and two Arabic (A). The Houses are in that Order and all of them have been given a 'Valyrian' score from 0.00-2.00, the closer to Zero their score is the more power they have. The Valyrian Score takes into count their Alliances, Relations, GDP, Land Area, Resources, Influence, Population, Modernness and of course their Royalty. Meanings of the Labels since I'm an idiot while I was making the Infobox I accidently forgot to re-write labels ;-;. so here is what the setup should've been like; for example House Valyrian, Name & Leader; House Valyrian (V) Lead by (Her Majesty) Emira Angelica Royal Ability: Evangelics House Colours: (This one is Self Explanatory) House Colours: White Lands: Rulers of the El-Habib (UAE and Western Oman) and the bearers of the Crown and Royal Centre of the Emirates Motto: "Valar Morghulis" Status: Loved and Respected by all Houses. please excuse my immense Stupidity. Royal Houses Valyrian; There is a Total of Three Valyrian Royal Houses in the Emirates situated from Oman to North-Eastern Saudi Arabia. The Three Houses are; House Valyrian, House Targaryen and House Baraeris. These Houses are said to have been descendants of Heaven and Half-Angels, Speaking their own Language High Valyrian (Described by Many people as the only Language suited for Poetry) and with their own Cultures Valyrian Houses Stand out from the crowd. Valyrians also have their somewhat superior Abilities such as Evangelic, Valyrian Mage and Whisper being the Dominant ones. Valyrian Houses since the beginning of time has different wants to their neighbours; Arabs wanted Peace and Freedom, Mesopotamians wanted Happiness and Joy, Persia wanted more land and More money. Valyrians wanted Poetry, Art, Theatre, Philosophy, Knowledge and Religious Unity. Mesopotamians; Mesopotamians have always been happiness seeking people. They are arcaidic and sophrosynic, without care or responsibility and not that much ambitions they are seekers of entertainment. Mesopotamians don't work for Money nor do they work for Promotions, their main goal is that they will be able to have fun with their friends in the Farms so they can make enough money to go to the Cinema that night or to a Dance. Entertainment events are common within the Mesopotamian Community, nearly every month there being a Festival. and when they don't have money to do something fun, well there is a High Valyrian Phrase that Aegon II used a few hundred years ago to describe the Mesopotamians; "Zaelïn Seesine Öyuḡarlaer" which literally translates into; They will (Dance) to a (Door) Bell. Persians; throughout history Persians were always Powerful Warriors, trained at the art of combat from ages as young as 2. while the Rest of the Emirates was Developing in things like Western Farming Techniques in Mesopotamia, Technological Innovation in Valyria and Spring Arab, Defence Industry boomed in Persia. Now Persians were taught how to use at least two ranged and 2 close up weapons to be considered a man, and women had to be able to make weapons from nothing but scrap metal. Persia thrived in Defence Industry pulling the other nations up with it. Engineers from Valyria, Metal from its Mountains and a Big Population Redefined the meaning warrior in Persia. but apart from their Industrial Revolution, Persians are Well known Warriors. Arabs; the Arabs played a big role in the Emirates coming together, Islam came from the green deserts of Arabia. While Many Islamic Scholars around the world- not only Emirates is Arab, Arabia today is defined by the Rich something completely differet. before Aegon I's Canal Project which turned the Sandy Dunes of Arabia into Green Deserts, of cousre this was the project that gave him the title "Aegon the Crazy". It took 50 Years and hundreds of thousands of men but the Arabic Sands were Turned into Forests under his rule. After the Industrial Revolution and the Technological Booms in Valyria, the sands that were rich with resources and valuable minerals became a Treasure to the Arabs. The Canals of Aegon were designed so that all the Minerals that a plant needed came from the Gulf and Red Sea. for thousands of years the Rich Minerals and Resources of Arabia went unnoticed until Arabia turned into the worlds Largest Diamond and Gemstone Producer. The Royal and Noble Abilities Of Course as I'm sure you have picked up already, certain families have some... inhumanly abilities, those individuals who posses this power are called 'Silvers' first taking from the silver-ish Features of Valyrians. The tales say that the powers came from Heaven with House Valyrian, that the Angles gave them their power as Evangelics to restore peace and give order to those who believed in Allah and Islam. Although this seems shaky and unlikely fore non-believers since The first Valyrian, Emir Jaehaerys the first of his name, humans have been looking into the inhumanly powers of the Valyrians. Wether it was with Stone tools and a small understanding of sciences or with Electron microscopes and quantum physicists. Of course It's not just Valyrian with abilities today, their Royal Families and their ''Noble Families also have somewhat power. it all happened Eventually over time, as Evangelics the Valyrians had power to give and take abilities as they saw fit. So here is an insight to the Abilities that are ''known in the Emirates Today; * Animos * Banshee * Blood Healer * Burner * Cloner * Eyes * Greenwarden * Magnetron * Mimic * Nymph * Oblivion * Shadow * Shiver * Silence * Silk * Singer * Skin Healer * Stoneskin * Storm * Strongarm * Swift * Telky * Whisper Animos; An Animos is a Silver who can enslave the minds of fauna. * Notable Animos; Noble House sworn to House Mussaifa Banshee; Banshees are Silvers who can emit highly enhanced destructive and deafening scream of a high amplitude and manipulat their voices. * Notable Banshees; Noble Houses sworn El-Salim Bloodhealer; Blood Healers are Silver healers who can heal themselves but are unable to heal others. * Notable Bloodhealers; House Bardilla Burner; Burners are Silvers who can manipulate heat and fire. They require a spark, usually from special bracelets, to enable them to manipulate their element. * Notable Burners; House El-Salim Cloner; Cloners are Silvers who can replicate themselves * Notable Cloners; House Mussiafa Evangelics; Evangelics '''are silvers who can Give or take Abilities are will. * Notable Evangelics; House Vayrian's and House Valyrian only. Eyes '''Eyes are Silvers who have the power of precognition, the ability to perceive through their mind's eye the events of possible futures. However, they can only "see" the immediate future, which are visions that are inclusive only for futures that will happen after a few seconds from the present time. * Notable Eyes; Noble Houses sworn to Baraeris Greenwarden; Greenwardens, are Silvers who can manipulate plant life, as well as its anatomy, such as leaves, seeds, fruits, flowers, and roots. * Notable Greenwardens; House Wahalli Magnetron; Magnetrons are Silvers who can manipulate metal. * Notable Magnetrons; House El-Said Mimic; Mimics '''are Silvers who can copy the Ability of a Silver they touch for a Limited amount of Time depending on their Experience * Notable Mimics; Noble Families sworn to House Valyrian Nymph; '''Nymphs are Silvers, who can manipulate water. Like the other Silvers who can only manipulate their own element, the nymphs require a nearest source of water to be able to control it. * Notable Nymphs: Noble Houses sworn to House Wahalli Oblivion; Oblivions are Silvers who can cause explosions by contact. * Notable Oblivion; Noble Houses sworn to House El-Said Shadow; Shadows are Silvers who can bend light. They can become invisible by manipulating the light around themselves. * Notable Shadows: House Judah Shiver; Shivers are Silvers who can manipulate ice. However, their ability is limited only to freezing and frost inducement. * Notable Shivers: Noble Houses sworn to House Sümeyra Silence; Silencers are Silvers who can nullify the abilities of other Silvers. * Notable Silence: Noble Families sworn to House Targaryen Silk; Silks are brutally skilled and fast Silvers. Unlike the others, silks do not possess supernatural abilities and are instead gifted with enhanced agility and perfect balance. Silks are known for being quick and quiet and vicious in a fight. (❤️) * Notable Houses: House Sümeyra Singer; Singers are Silvers who can use their voice to control anyone as long as direct eye contact is established. * Notable Houses: House Baraeris (Lys Descendants) Skinhealer; Skin Healers are Silver healers who can heal anyone but themselves. * Notable Skinhealers: Noble Houses Sworn to House Bardilla Stoneskin; Stoneskins are Silvers who have the power to transform their bodies into stone. * Notable Houses: Noble Houses sworn to House Halil Storm; Stoneskins are Silvers who have the power to transform their bodies into stone. * Notable Houses: House Qtorm living in self-exile in Qeshm sworn directly to the Crown but not to House Valyrian, not being a Noble or a Royal house but only possessors of Storm. Strongarms; Strongarms are Silvers who possess superhuman strength. Their bodies are enhanced in durability to crush, lift, throw, and catch objects of immense weight. * Notable Houses: House Halil Swift; Swifts are (halfblood)Silvers who can move at an extraordinary and inhumanly physical speed. * Any half-blood Silver Telky; Telkies are Silvers who possess telekinesis, a supernatural abilitythat allows them to influence a physical object without physical interaction. * Extinct. Valyrian Mage Valyrian Mages are silvers who posses the ability to enchantment objects with things such as strengh, flexibility etc. and have the power to tame Valyrian beasts such as Dragons and Chimeras. * Notable Valyrian Mages: House Targaryen and House Targaryen only Whisper Whispers are Silvers who can read and control the minds of anyone. They can also communicate telepathically and are considered as rare, dangerous, and powerful among the Silvers. * Notable Houses: House Baraeris Category:Leaders